


cocaine stains

by weare9exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drugs, M/M, Manipulation, References to Drugs, Smut, i guess all use of drugs is incorrect?, idk - Freeform, incorrect use of drugs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weare9exo/pseuds/weare9exo
Summary: sehun walks in on kyungsoo sniffing around where he shouldn’t be .
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	cocaine stains

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago when tempo promotions were underway. i wanted it to be a smut with a little bit of humour in it (; it’s a little short though. if anyone likes it i’ll make a second part

covered in sweat, we made our way backstage after our last performance of kokobop era (rip kokobop). it was hot, we were tired and kyungsoo was getting on my nerves. complaining about his outfit being too revealing or something. 

timeskip: freshly showered, i trudged out of my bathroom feeling all too relieved. i was hecka tired and honestly, i just wanted to sleep. i walked into my shared bedroom with kyungsoo expecting to be met with the enticing view of my bed. however, what i saw instead was quite shocking to say the least. 

kyungsoo preparing to sniff up a line of coke that was placed on MY bedside table. i would never have believed it if i hadn’t seen it with my own extremely good looking and beautiful eyes. our innocent, quiet and sweet kyungsoo, doing something not-so-innocent. it just didn’t add up. kowalski, analysis

he jumped back in shock when i entered. his feeble attempt to cover up resulted in cocaine being spilled all over my pillow(should make for quite a treat later) and the floor. to make matters worse, the addictive drug had left a trace on his would-be mustache. ‘sehun’ he said quietly. as if that would help.

‘hyung’ i replied. ‘what the fuck??’ i questioned because honestly, what the fuck? this seemed like it was more than a one time thing, and how could he keep this from us for 6+ years? (idk how long they were trainees together ok shut up) . this has come as quite a shock to me and i am unable to come up with a solution as to how to deal with this and what to do with the information i have just acquired. 

‘sehun please. please don’t tell anyone. this isn’t what it looks like.’ kyungsoo stutters over his words. ‘then what the fuck does it look like?’ i retorted. 

‘please i was just really tired after today’s performance, and my outfit was itchy, and it was so revealing, and- and- i just needed, you know, something to ease my stress, sehun. please, please don’t tell anyone.’ 

‘shut the fuck up. does anyone else know about this?’ i asked . i was curious to know why he would do this but first, i had to know if someone else knew about his shenanigans.

‘do you think if anyone else knew i would tell you not to tell anyone? you dumb fuck.’

‘hey IM the one that uses rhetorical questions and generic insults around here, asswipe. also fuck you i knew that. ‘ i paused for effect, sitting on my bed next to the patch of cocaine that was on my pillow. a normal day in the exo dormitory .

‘how long?’ 

‘how long is what?’ kyungsoo says, eyes open wider than usual in anticipation.

‘fuck you you know what i mean’

‘can you please stop fucking me you’ve said fuck you like eight times.’ for the love of god, kyungsoo really is rarted. he must be unvaccinated. 

‘fuck you. i mean how long have you been doing crack cocaine you down-and-out druggie.’ i say, definitely not thinking about fucking kyungsoo in regards to his previous comment. definitely. definitively. 

‘ah’ he scratches the back of his large head. ‘i mean, i don’t know exactly when, but i assume near the beginning of kokobop era? i’ve been feeling the most stress during this era lately. ‘ a ‘why’ leaves my lips, and as answer i get ‘i don’t really know, i think just the vocals in this era in general are straining me, and i’m stressed out all the time , and i’m angry , and i wanna cry, and i wanna do coke. so i do coke. ‘

‘where do you even get this shit.’

‘can you please stop asking questions. god, i use this shit to get rid of my stress but it’s just causing me more stress now.’

i pondered over this for a moment. i mean, kyungsoo is a good looking man, i’ll give him that. and no one has to know. and it’ll just be quick. and he can use this as an opportunity to repay me for keeping his secret. 

‘you know there is another, slightly less illegal way to relieve your stress’ i almost purred this sentence out, my mind clouded over with lust. many stress relieving scenarios are playing out in my head right now.

‘if ur talking about tea, i’ve tried the lot. and it tastes shite.’

‘no you idiot.’ i got up from my bed and moved closer to where he was leaning against the wall. i draped my arm on the wall next to him and slowly started to draw circles on his chest with my index finger. i leaned closer to his ear and whispered ‘i’m talking about sex.’

i heard his breath hitch before he shoved me away. ‘what the fuck. i’m not gay’ ‘i’m not either.’ ‘then what the fuck’

‘think of it this way’ i began, all the while moving closer to him again ‘it’s a way to relieve all your stress without having to do anything illegal. no one has to know. also,’ i whispered into his ear again, trying to sound as seductive as possible. ‘i’ll tell everyone about your little secret if you don’t give me what i want.’ 

his adam’s apple bobs up and down as he gulps slowly, his lips thinning as he looks into my eyes to search for any signs of this being a joke. it is not. ‘b-but, this is WORSE than cocaine. if the members or the agency catches us doing this, who knows what they’ll do. and again, what the fuck. we’re both men.’ 

‘men who need to relieve some stress in a quick, easy and efficient way. trust me, no one will find out, unless you don’t comply, which will result in people knowing about your drug addiction. COME ON kyungsoo, i promise i’ll be gentle, otherwise it kinda beats the purpose of being stress-relieving.’

‘b-but-‘ i cut him off by slanting my lips over his. he’s caught off-guard for a moment, then stiffens and his mouth goes slack. i flick into his mouth to try to gain a reaction, to no avail. 

i pull back and watch as a string of saliva disappears between us. he’s looking up at me with wide eyes, mouth open, red and wet and chest heaving up and down. 

‘kyungsoo’ i say almost desperately because i’m definitely hard right now and i just wanna get him underneath me.  
he looks into my eyes again, his posture softening when he sees the absolute need that meets him in them. he understands, i think to myself. he understands that i need this too. a way to relieve myself, a way to release, in more ways than one. 

‘okay’ he croaks out. ‘ but i don’t wanna waste my coke. that shit costs a bitch-ton of money.’ 

a lewd image pops up into my mind as i move away from kyungsoo, playful smirk creeping onto my face. he watches in amusement as i sit down next to the remains of the coke and proceed to remove my trousers. i hear his breath hitch as my boxers fall around my ankles, allowing my fully erect penis to spring up in the cold air.

he scratches his eyebrow and pretends not to look but he’s not fooling anyone. i continue with my extremely promiscuous task. 

i gather all the cocaine on my hand and, with kyungsoo’s hot gaze burning into me, pour it in a line on my dick. kyungsoo chokes on his saliva as he involuntarily starts moving closer to me. 

i turn to him, a fuckboyish grin on my face. ‘come and get it’

he jumps up like a puppy, pupils zeroing in on the slightly messy line of coke on my cock. a coke cock. 

the white powder was kind of uncomfortable on my dick, but i’m willing to do anything for my little kyungsoo. and he should be willing to do anything in order not to get found out. 

he falls gracefully onto his knees in front of my dick and looks up at me, as if he needed some kind of confirmation. i nodded at him and leaned my head back in anticipation. 

i felt a nose nudge at the hilt of my dick and hands come up to hold the underside of it, as if to keep it in place. oh god, this is better than i thought. 

‘i’ve never done anything like this before. i don’t know if i’ll be any good.’

‘all you have to do is sniff it up. as you were about to when i walked in’ i can practically feel him roll his eyes as he presses his entire nose against my length and inhaled sharply. i hear him groan contentedly as his body ingests his favourite drug. it must be blissful, i thought to myself. i want to feel the same.

i looked down to see that he had barely left any of the cocaine unsniffed, and a ghostly trace was once again left under his nose. i groaned softly, imagining it was my cum instead of cocaine. oh the things i would do to him tonight. he swallowed innocently as he returned my lustful gaze with a nervous one. 

‘what next?’ he asks. i smile.


End file.
